when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Gum Candy War
"This is a war between the Sugarlandic SSR and Vietnamese Sugarland against the real Sugarland I prefer to and the Candy Kingdom. Natalya von Konfety and Nương von Candy vs. Baroness von Bon Bon and Princess Bubblegum. Also, it's me versus Yevgeniy too. I'm now commander, even though I'm only corporal. I still need to protect Sugarland and the Candy Kingdom before things get out of hand. If I proceed, but don't succeed, well... commies would take my village too after this. However, Tamisland, Sugar Cotletica, Coyolice, Sucreland, Vietnamese Sugarland, the Sugarlandic SSR, Sugarland and Candy Kingdom now vie for supremacy together. I can't let these countries die, no?" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Wrath of Nương von Candy The Second Gum Candy War is a war between the Soviet Socialist Republic of Sugarland and the Democratic Republic of Vietnamese Sugarland vs real Sugarland and Candy Kingdom vs Republic of Tamisland vs the United Candy States of Sugar Cotletica,Republic of Coyolice and Kingdom of Sucreland. Also, it is the first war to have eight candy nations involved in in World War III, and now it is to be first largest food-themed war in Third Inkwell Isle War. Only will happened to in USRAC War when it will happened to in Inkwell Isle that Cuphead and Mugman could be shocked that 8 candy nations fighting each others. 8 candy nations are including in this war : Sugarland lead by Baroness Von Bon Bon, Candy Kingdom lead by Princess Bubblegum, Sugarlandic SSR (Soviet Socialist Republic of Sugarland) lead by Natalya Von Konfety,Vietnamese Sugarland (Democratic Republic of Vietnamese Sugarland) lead by Nương Von Candy,Tamisland lead by Emilio Von Kendinaldo,Sugar Cotletica (United Candy States of Sugar Cotletica) lead by Carolina Cherry,Coyolice (Republic of Coyolice) lead by Izabella The Confectionery and Sucreland (Kingdom of Sucreland) lead by Clarisse De Sucre Reine. But this war have sides,they are neutral side : Tamisland ; candy capitalist sides : Sugar Cotletica,Coyolice and Sucreland; candy communist sides : Sugarlandic SSR (late known as Sakharland) and Vietnamese Sugarland (later known as Duongland);royal sides : Sugarland and Candy Kingdom Also,they are 7 females and a male in this war that they were fighting each other,it is called is the Anarchy of the 8 Candy Nations. This will happened the causes of Second Gum Candy War : - Sugarlandic SSR want to kill Baroness Von Bon Bon for take down Sugarland after USRAC,Beleninsk Pact and Natalya Von Konfety founded Sugarlandic SSR.Also,they will invade Candy Kingdom in new war. - Vietnamese Sugarland declared war to Sugarland that they were patriotic country with the help of Sugarlandic SSR and starting overthrow Sugarland's colonial. - Tamisland have revolutions and attacked Sugarland's colonial but USRAC will attack it. - Sugar Cotletica,Coyolice and Sucreland want overthrow Baroness Von Bon Bon's rules and take over Sugarland's royal rule as against Grand Alliance. Also,they will liberate and attack for making new candy capitalists and new capitalist rules. - Vietnamese Sugarland and Tamisland declared war to against real Sugarland's colonials but they will declare war to each others after Sugarlandic colonialists invade. With the causes of making Second Gum Candy War,they will fighting each other that it could be worse than American Civil War and Anarchy of the 12 Warlords. Soon,they were attacked at each other that it making Grand Alliance getting hard to stop their candy war.Also,they have new wars : Resistance War Against Sugarland,Sugarland Civil War,War Against Tamisland,Sugarlandic-Sugar Cotletican War,Sugarlandic-Tamislandic War,.... Only Cuphead and Mugman with Cuphead bosses and Inkwell Isle Girls can stop it to the end of Second Gum Candy War before or after Ruby Rose convinced. But then Sugar Cotletica, Coyolice, Sucreland, Vietnamese Sugarland and Sugarlandic SSR has stopped declare war each others because of Ducanger and Ngo Dinh Diem attack all of Inkwell Isle,Baroness Von Bon Bon lost Cuphead that all of Inkwell Isle will be lost without him in during Assassination of Cuphead.That is why they declared to establish Sweet Allies and Treaty of Sweet Allies before Operation Wallop (Except Tamisland and Candy Kingdom because of busy). Also,Grand Alliance and United Nations can try to make peace to Sugar Cotletica,Coyolice,Sucreland,Sugarlandic SSR,Vietnamese Sugarland,Candy Kingdom and Sugarland. There are an events : - Sugarland declared give independence to Vietnamese Sugarland and Tamisland for disband last colonialism. - Viet Dua Conference will make new independence to Vietnamese Sugarland for become true name of Vietnamese Sugarland.It is true named Socialist Republic of Duongland,known as Duongland. - USA and NATO sent advisements of United Nations to making Sugar Cotletica,Coyolice and Sucreland join Grand Alliance in new peace policy. - Sugarlandic SSR signed treaty and ceasefire to Sugarland and Candy Kingdom by USRAC's advisement for declared to become People's Republic of Sakharland,known as Sakharland with can give independence to Candy Kingdom. - Candy Kingdom will have more modern technology for become allies of Sugarland. - 8 candy nations completed to join Cuphead and Mugman with Cuphead bosses. - Natalya Von Konfety,Nương Von Candy,Carolina Cherry,Izabella The Confectionery and Clarisse De Sucre Reine joined Inkwell Isle Girls in Treaty of Sweet Military (Except Emilio von Kendinaldo because he is male). After Second Gum Candy War,they will unite to help each other and heroes of Inkwell Isle that they will against Coalition of the Red Star and Global Liberation Union together. Also,they will help United Nations,nations in Inkwell Isle and Grand Alliance to be defensive and can defend Inkwell Isle as well. Now this war will making into part of war history but they will remember it. Also,they will help Cuphead and Mugman with Cup characters and Cuphead characters for making Inkwell Isle safely and help nations in Inkwell Isle. Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:Wars Category:World War III Events